


death hug

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Slight Violence, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Deceit tries to kill Patton with a hug and Virgil gets extremely protective and scary





	death hug

Deceit had it in his head that Patton was the complete opposite of what he actually was.

Instead of sweet and adorable and harmless, the liar saw the moral side as manipulative and evil and deceiving.

And decided he needed to be dealt with as soon as possible.

Which was why Deceit was in the Commons of all places.

“What do you want, Deceit?” Patton asked, smiling slightly.

“Well, I know things have been pretty rough between us since I pulled that little court stunt, so I thought maybe we could...hug it out?” the snake asked.

Oh, he fell for it so easily.

Then came the hard part; the kill.

“Ouch....Dee, that’s too tight.”

He would squeeze tight enough to do it, then it would be done.

“Dee....I can’t breathe.”

The moral side struggled against him but couldn’t get free, and Deceit was nearly done when he was knocked off his feet by a punch in the face.

“Stay away from him!” 

The liar was thrown against the wall by none other than Virgil, or Anxiety. The one Morality had manipulated.

Logic and Princey were checking over the unconscious side on the floor, who was unfortunately alive to Deceit’s dismay.

“What were you doing?” Virgil asked him, with unspeakable rage in his eyes. Deceit was honestly kind of intimidated by it.

“Morality corrupted you, Virgil. He needed to be stopped,” the snake said honestly.

The anxious side turned his attention to the other three.

“Logan, please take Patton upstairs to his room. Roman, get your sword out in case we need to teach Deceit a lesson he won’t forget.”

Both did as they were told, probably afraid of being the target of Virgil’s rage after the snake.

And speaking of.....

“Now listen here,” Virgil hissed, “If you ever hurt my best friend again, if you so much as look at him wrong, then I will personally destroy you in ways you cannot imagine. Try anything like that again, I’ll get Roman to take you to the Imagination, to see things no one ever recovers from seeing.”

Virgil paused for a second before leaning in as close as he could get.

“And if that doesn’t work then you don’t want to know what comes after that. I’ll break you down until you’re nothing because that’s how much you mean to me; nothing. I love my new family and I love my best friend, and if you try to hurt them again you won’t be able to handle the consequences. Do you understand!?”

Wow, his demonic voice was truly terrifying.

Deceit could only nod weakly.

Finally he was dropped to the floor.

“Great. Now get out of here.”

The liar did as he was told.

Virgil turned and headed upstairs to head to Patton’s room, Roman right behind him.

The moral side was awake, and crying.

Logan was trying his best but would so like to be anywhere else.

The anxious side immediately took his best friend into his arms and wouldn’t let go.

“He’s never going to hurt you again, I promise,” Virgil whispered.


End file.
